Let's Finish This
by rockerkevin
Summary: This is a sequel to Who Are You? Someone new is in Ash's life and he is after something Ash doesn't have. Please Read and Review.
1. Want To Go On A Date?

It has been only two weeks since what happened with Ash's uncle. Ash, Misty, and Brock decided to head back to Pallet Town for a break. The problem is they are at least one weeks walking distance from there. Which meant they had to find a town to stay in.

"So Brock where is the closest town? Misty asked.

"The next town is a town that's known for it's great food. The towns name is Rexingburg." Brock said checking the map.

"Well I hope we get there soon I am so hungry." Misty said holding here stomach.

"Um... well Misty would you want to go on a date?" Ash asked as he started to blush.

"Yes Ash I would love to. But Brock is it ok with you I mean you will be by yourself for a couple of hours." Misty said looking at Brock.

"Yeah, it is cool with me. I like seeing two young people in love." Brock said.

Ash and misty both blushed. And looked at each other happily. They made it to the town a hour later.

"Ok I will see you later Brock." Ash said.

"Go get her tiger." Brock said laughing and winked at Ash.

Ash would of normally yelled shut up. But he was in such a happy mood all he said was "ok bye Brock."

"So where do you want to eat?" Misty asked Ash as she grabbed his hand.

"I don't know how about that place?" Ash suggested.

"No that place is not what I want. How about that restaurant? Misty pointed to the place across the street.

In a big neon pink sign Ash read "Lovers Lane Café. He blushed. And said in a confused voice you really want to go there Misty?"

Misty giggled and said "yes Ash is that a problem?"

Well duh it was a problem but Ash couldn't upset Misty like that. So he looked at her and said "no problem at all."

When they got inside Ash thought he stepped into a different dimension like in the Twilight Zone or something. Everything was pink and covered in hearts.

"Oh it's so cute." Misty said as she looked at Ash for an agreement.

Ash tried to look as happy as he could. And said "yeah Mist it's great."

She could see Ash wasn't happy. But he did call her Mist. She loved when he called her that she felt that it made them closer.

"Ok Ash I can tell your not happy so I we can leave and eat where ever you want." Misty said.

Ash smiled and said "thanks Mist. How could you tell I was unhappy?"

They both laughed and went somewhere else.

"Man I am bored. Brock thought. I need to find something to do."

He continued to walk until Brock came up to a wishing well. Well it was just a fountain in the mall.

Brock grabbed a coin out of his pocket flipped it into the fountain and wished "I want a girl version of myself."

After he said that the ground started to shake. Brock looked around for what was causing it until he saw the largest women on Earth. And she was headed his way.

Until the huge women appeared in front of him and used on of the worst pick up lines ever.

"My names Big Bertha said the women in a deeper voice then any girl should have. And I have to ask you do you work for the post office because that's a great package. And it's your lucky day because I am single."

Brock said "sorry I have to go I am late for something ok bye." Brock ran out and decided to never wish for that again.

Ash and Misty just left the restaurant when Brock came walking by and they all decided to go find a place to stay.

Later that day Ash, Misty, and Brock were just watching t.v. when a picture of Ash came up on the news.

Ash was shocked when he saw a picture of himself on t.v. and turned up the volume.

Newscaster: "A big crime family known as the Crayalls have been arrested. Thanks to this boy Ash Catchem. We were unable to get a interview with him. But thanks to this boy the leader Thomas Catchem who was the only survivor out of the family is going to jail for a long time.

"Well Ash it looks like your famous." Misty said leaning against him.

"Yeah, Brock agreed. Well it's getting late we should get to bed."

"Ok goodnight." Everyone said.

Ash woke up and looked at his clock 2:30am. "Does it feel colder in here?" Ash thought. He sat up and saw the window was open. He tried to stair close to see how the window go open. But it was to dark and so Ash stood up to get out of his bed . And the second he did a man grabbed him from behind and put a gun under Ash's chin.

"Don't say anything! The man whispered. We are leaving.

(Please Review just click on the thing in the corner. That's all it takes. Please I love to read reviews. Even if they are bad.)


	2. Where Is It?

Ash followed the man out the door and Siad very quietly "goodbye. Where are you taking me? Ash asked and who are you?"

"Everything will be clear soon. You can call me Robert. Sorry." Said the mysterious man.

"Sorry about what?" Ash asked.

Then he hit Ash in the back of the head with his gun and put him in a van and drove off.

"Wake up!" A deep voice demanded.

Ash was splashed with water and woke up. He tried to move but he was tied to a chair.

"Where am I?" Ash asked as he looked at a large man with combed back black haircut. Wearing a full black suite. And the man who kidnaped Ash was standing next to him.

"You don't need to know that." The large man lit a cigar. And blew out the smoke in Ash's face.

"Now I will let you go and you will be perfectly fin if you just tell me where it is."

"Where is what?" Ash asked starting to sweat.

"I saw you on tv. You helped capture my old partner. He stole something very important from me and I want it back! Tell me where you put it!" The man starting to get angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Why do you think I would take it from Thomas if I helped arrest him." Ash said very scared.

"Stop fucking with me!" The man yelled and pushed his hot cigar on Ash's forehead.

Ash screamed and said "I am telling the truth I don't have what your looking for."

The man looked up and made a head motion like he was signaling for someone to come to him. A man with black sunglasses walked up to him holding a shotgun in his hand. And said "yes Vincent what do you need?"

"Well it turns out that he doesn't have what we are looking for. Can you believe that?" Vincent said.

"The man with the shotgun said "you want me to make him reconsider?"

"Yes I would. Thank you." Vincent said.

"Waite a minute Steven. Execute plan 17." Robert said.

"What are you talking about?" Vincent said looking around.

Steve pointed his shotgun at Vincent. And said "don't move."

Robert started laughing and said "you stupid idiot." And shot Vincent in the back.

Vincent fell to the ground and turned around looking at Robert and said "you took it from me didn't you?" Vincent said coughing up blood.

"Yeah I did. But who cares about that anymore. Goodbye Vincent." Robert said as he shot Vincent in the face. And turned his attention to Ash.

"Well now what to do with you?" Robert said walking around Ash.

"Shouldn't we just kill him and then leave and take it? We spilt the money right?" Steven said.

"I have no reason for you anymore so, no we don't." Robert said as he shot Steven in the head. Steven fell to the ground with blood coming out his head.

Ash yelled out "what are you doing killing all your partners?"

"Because I have what I need and now I don't need anyone getting in my way." Robert said.

"I will let you go but only under one condition." Robert said looking at Ash in the eye's.

"What I will do anything." Ash said pleading.

"You have to kill me." Robert said.


	3. I Wont Do It!

Ash looked at Robert with a confused look on his face and said "why?"

"Because Vincent's men will find out what I have done and kill me." Robert said unhappily.

"Why didn't you just pretend you didn't have what he is looking for?" Ash asked.

"Because he would have found out I stole it no madder what I did. That's why I brought you here to kill me and everyone would think someone else just killed all of us. And if I just killed myself they would go after my family." Robert said.

Ash got a sad look on his face and said "what did you take from Vincent?"

As Robert started to untie Ash he said "it is a diamond that is worth one million dollars. When I am dead put it on top of me so the police can have it."

"I already told you I am not going to kill you." Ash said as he started to stand up.

Robert said "you have to do it." And handed Ash his gun.

"No I wont do it. I can't kill someone who isn't going to kill me." Ash said.

"Well if your not going to kill me. I am taking us both down." Robert said picking up Stevens shotgun.

One shot was fired. Ash had shot Robert in the left shoulder. And said "now you look like someone tried to kill you. I will call the police to come here and pick you up." Ash said as he walked out.

Brock and Misty had been awake waiting for Ash to get back. They figured he went out for a walk or something.

"Oh I am getting hungry Brock lets just leave Ash a note. Saying we went out to eat." Misty complained.

"Well ok I guess we can do that. Brock said as he left a note on Ash's bed.

Misty and Brock got a hotdog and decided to go for a walk.

"I wonder where Ash went without telling us?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. He was gone so long he must be back by now. Lets head back to the hotel." Brock said.

As they walked back Brock asked "so how's it going with Ash? You two are really hitting it off aren't you?"

Misty said "yes I can tell Ash is just as happy as I am. Misty felt very good talking about it.

"Well Misty I don't know if it will last forever you are only 16. Ash does love you but it might not always be that way." Brock said with a sad look on his face.

"I have thought about how Ash might fall for some other girl. Misty said. But when we are together I look into his eyes and can tell he truly loves me. And a girl can hope can't she."

"Yeah I guess your right. Brock said. Now let's get back to the hotel we are only a block away."

When Misty and Brock got back to the hotel they saw Ash sleeping with dry tears on his face.

"Lets just let him sleep for now." Brock said.

Later that day Ash woke up. And told Misty and Brock nothing had happened. But they knew Ash was lying.

"Just tell the truth Ash what happened?" Misty asked.

"I told you nothing happened. I just went to eat and had a walk." Ash said trying to convince Misty but she wasn't going to believe it.

"Then why do you have a big burn on your forehead?" Brock asked stirringly.

"Ok I will tell you what happened to me." Ash said.

Ash told Mist and Brock everything that happened to him. From when he was kidnaped to when he called the cops. Misty and Brock were shocked.

"Well why aren't you at a police station right now? If you called them they would have some questions." Brock asked.

"That's why I just called them and said where to go. Then I hung up. So I wouldn't have to go threw all of that." Ash said.

"I am so happy Ash. Why did you pick me?" Misty asked.

Brock said "ok I will just be downstairs. And let you two talk."

"What do you mean why did I pick you. Why wouldn't I pick you. Misty you are so pretty and beautiful how couldn't anyone love you." Ash said as he slowly moved his head in and kissed Misty.

Misty broke the kiss and said "thank you Ash. You have made me the most happy girl on Earth."

"No problem Mist that's a boyfriends job right?" Ash said with a big smile on his face.

Then Brock came in with a letter. " It's for a birthday party." Brock said.

"Whose it from?" Ash asked looking at the letter.

"It's from one of Misty's friends. Brock said with a grin on his face. This is what happened I was waiting in the lobby when a blond haired girl walked up.

She said "hi do you know Misty Waterflower? I saw her walk in here."

"She was so beautiful but she wanted Misty so I turned down my idea for a pick up line and I said yes I can go get her." Then she gave me this invitation and walked out.

Misty said "but I have never even been to this town. Who could know me?"

"It say's on the letter from Lisa." Ash said.

"Lisa? When I was a little kid I had a friend named Lisa. But she moved when I was six. But how did she know I was here?" Misty said.

"She must have saw you in town or something and followed you here. Brock said. That's how she knew me because I was walking with you earlier."

"The party's at 7:00pm we should start getting ready." Ash said.

(This is the last chapter in this story. I will write a whole new story which will be a continuation off of this one. Called What's Unexpected Is Not Always Unwanted. In the meantime why don't you write some reviews.)


End file.
